Channy Style: Family Life
by Awesome Channy Fan
Summary: Look into the lives of married Condor Studios stars: Sonny Monroe  Cooper  and Chad Dylan Cooper. How do they deal with their kids? Read and find out for your self. my first stoy, please be nice :


**Hi!**

**I got this idea a couple of weeks ago, that what if Sonny and Chad are married, and most of the story's here are where they only get together, I don't know if there is any about them married, because I haven't come across any so far. So basically this story is in the future, where they're married of course with kids and whatnot.**

**So this is the first chapter. Hope you all like this story, and if you have any ideas, please send them, in reviews or you can PM me. :)**

"MOMMY!" my six year old daughter, Claire Elizabeth Cooper yelled from down the hall at seven A.M on the first summer morning. Yes, I married Chad Dylan Cooper, and I can't believe it either.

We are married for over nine years now, live in a very big house, or more like mansion, we still act, and have three children, Daniel Dylan Cooper, Claire Elizabeth Cooper, and Jacob William Cooper.

Daniel is the oldest being seven, nearly eight with brown hair and blue eyes and my smile; he is a total mama's boy. He was so sweetest and most caring of all three siblings.

Then was Claire, she is six, a mixture of both myself and Chad. She has that sandy blonde hair, with brown eyes and a CDC like grin. She can be sweet and caring like me and then turn into a Chad Dylan Cooper, the egomaniac attitude and all.

Then comes the last one; Jacob William Cooper who is four, quite clever for his age. He is a junior CDC with the blonde hair, blue eyes and also Chad's grin. His personality is like Chad's too, he refers to himself in third person as well.

From the three of them Claire is the one that gets spoilt the most. She's basically Chad's little "princess".

"Yes sweetheart," I replied walking into the living room.

She was sitting on Chad's lap in the living room watching cartoons. "Mommy, I want to go to the beach today,"

"Darling, we're flying to Orlando for Daniel's birthday, so how about we go to the park and have some ice cream?"

"Sure." Claire was definitely bright for her age; she knows half of the things that ten year olds don't know.

I noticed that the entire time we were talking, Chad hadn't said a word. I looked up to see a sleeping Chad.

"Lets get dressed sweetie, then we can make breakfast for daddy. Okay?" I told her.

Claire just nodded not wanting to wake him up. We went up into her room. She decided to pick her clothes and I went to run the water in the bath.

Claire came inside the bathroom showing me her white floral smocked dress.

I nodded my head and helped her into it. I went back into her room and put everything into order.

After half an hour she came out of the bathroom, I dried her and helped her into her dress. As soon as she had worn the dress she ran back into the closet to grab her matching sunglasses. Definitely stylish! Something she got from Chad.

The two of us went downstairs and back into the kitchen to make pancakes for ourselves

"Claire?" I asked. "Do me a favor and go wake Daniel and Jacob for me please."

"Okay!" she yelled from the stairs.

I took out the ingredients I needed before waking Chad up.

"Chad! Chad! Wake up." I shook his body until he was finally awake.

"You know SonShine, I could always be woken up in a better way," he smirked indirectly asking for a kiss

I gave him a slight peck on the lips and broke away, "better?"

"Uh-no not yet."

He pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. That was until we heard "Eww! They're making out!" from Claire

We broke away and immediately Chad asked Claire where she learnt that from.

"Urm, Isabelle's cousin Susanne said that when she saw Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico kissing."

Isabelle is Nico and Tawni's daughter. Yup they both got married and have too children, Ryan who is born in September just two months after Daniel, and Isabelle who is born one month before Claire in April. **(AN: Daniel is born in July and Claire is born in May.) **

Grady got married to Chloe, who have one son, Grant Mitchell; he's named after Grady's brother Grant who died in a tragic car accident two years ago. Grady's family is not as close as Tawni and Nico's is because they live far out in New York. And well Zora attends university here in L.A and occasionally stars in different movies.

"Well you don't say that okay?" Chad told her. She just nodded her head and looked away.

"Who wants to eat pancakes?" I asked the boys.

"Me!" they all shouted in unison including Chad.

I couldn't help but laugh at Chad trying to act like a kid. I started making the batter for the pancakes and got Chad to lay the table for me. Even after so many years, Chad could only set the table and nothing else.

I put the pancakes onto the plates and took a bottle of pancake syrup. I poured it for everybody, and by the time I was digging in, they had finished half of what I had put down.

"Boys! Get ready with your daddy once you've finished eating, we're going to the park, then ice-cream, and a movie." They nodded their heads whilst Chad gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked him confused.

Chad nodded when I told him Claire wanted to go to the beach but instead we were going to the park. He knew why but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Daniel. Astonishingly neither Jacob nor Claire had told Daniel we were going to Orlando.

The boys and Chad had quick showers and got changed before we headed to the park.

Claire took out her matching sunglasses from my purse as we were coming out of our family SUV.

We pushed the kids on the swings, and laughed with them as they told us funny jokes.

I lay down beside Chad on the grass, and watched the kids running around, chasing each other.

We stayed at the park for a good hour, and then went to get some dipping dots ice-cream.

Chad took a few pictures of the kids making funny faces whilst eating their ice-cream.

We then headed to the cinema to watch Mary Pop-ins, I chose that movie because this family seriously needed to learn on how to keep their rooms and house clean.

Chad kept glaring at me throughout the whole movie and let out a sigh of relief once it ended.

"Mommy! I'm hungry" Daniel said from the backseat.

"Me too!" Claire and Jacob yelled together.

"Why don't we get some McDonalds, and eat at home?"

"Sure,"

We turned into the McDonalds drive thru, got whatever we wanted and headed back home.

"Turn on the T.V" Chad yelled the minute we got inside the house.

Daniel switched on the T.V for him. They were giving out the nominations for this year's Tween Choice Awards on Tween Weekly T.V instead of sending out letters to the nominees.

_This year's Tween Choice Award's nominations are finally here, but we're leaving you and the nominees in bolt from the blue, and in trepidation. Stay with us until after the commercial break._

"Do they have to have these stupid commercial breaks?" Chad whined.

I shot Chad a glare to shut him up.

The commercial break went faster than ever; well maybe for Chad it was very slow.

There was the usual nominations, new T.V shows and whatnot, Chad and I got nominated for a couple of them, both of us got nominated for choice best smile, he also got nominated for best Drama movie, best drama actor. I got nominated for choice best comedian, choice best comical movie, and best comical actress. Then there came the most startling news ever.

_Looks like we don't have all the usual nominees hanging around for Choice Fashion Icon awards, in fact we have the quite astounding ones. Those would include Zora Lancaster, Tawni Hart, Selena Gomez and Claire Elizabeth Cooper._

_We end with all those nominations; Tween Choicer's do your part by voting for your favorite nominees._

_I'm Ryan Loughlin for Tween Weekly T.V_

"Mommy, why Claire picture on T.V?" Jacob asked me not knowing what was going on.

Claire turned from the T.V and looked at me. "Yeah and why'd they take my name?"

Chad responded to the three of them whilst I was still lost in thoughts. It was extremely surprising since we don't pick Claire's clothes out for her whenever we go shopping, she does it herself and yet she's nominated for a fashion icon award at just the age of six.

"Sonny, SonShine?" Chad shook me trying to get my attention.

"Uh-yes?"

"You zoned out for a moment"

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Wow! That was way…"

"Surprising?"

"Yeah, way surprising. I mean she's only six."

"I know, come on lets eat. I pulled him off the couch and into the kitchen where we found the kids already munching on their food."

I ate slowly all the time thinking about Claire's nomination. It was just unbelievable.

**Just to avoid any confusion, Chad and Sonny started dating in 2009, at the ages of 18 and 20, they got married in 2012 at the ages of 22 and 24, Daniel was born in July 2013, Claire was born in 2015, and Jacob was born in 2018. This year is 2021. Yeah too much into the future!**

**Oh and if Penelope ever does make an appearance in this story, she will NOT be evil, I repeat will NOT be evil, even though my bestie MissPerfectlyUniQue wanted her to be evil, I just cant. Sorry "your royal highness!" :P should have begged me instead of asking.:P**

**That's not the bestest start, but do tell me what you think about it. Do you want me to continue? Please R&R. and I'm also only updating if I get at least ten reviews.**

**Peace out suckah!**

**Ashley**


End file.
